


Addicting

by Arianna4President



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A bit silly and hopefully not OOC, Also this is my first complete er fic I'm so proud, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Post:</p><p>"I have this headcanon that Enjolras greatly disapproves of Pokemon Go because of how much it’s disrupted meetings.</p><p>'Enjolras your points are good but hold on a minute before I respond there’s a vulpix near the toilets'</p><p>'Thanks, Courfeyrac'</p><p>But eventually he gets so curious about it he secretly downloads it. And like a lot of things Enjolras gets into, he gets into it HARDCORE. Walking around Paris at night catching pokemon.</p><p>He realises after all his rants about it being a distraction he can’t possibly let Les Amis know he caved in. He does all his pokemon hunting in secret, like he’s having an affair or something.</p><p>Then one night he’s out tracking down something rare and he looks up to see Grantaire opposite him, phone out, a scandalised look on his face.</p><p>At that moment Enjolras wishes he could just die on the spot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicting

" _Well, well, well_ "

A voice behind Enjolras makes him jerk. He doesn't need to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. He has heard the same voice enough times at the meetings, dripping with glee as it destroyed his arguments one by one.

Enjolras doesn't know what's more embarrassing, the fact that Grantaire has probably heard him mutter ' _goddamn fucking Snorlax, I will catch you, be it the last thing I do_ ', or the fact that he's wearing bright yellow pajama pants under his coat. He knows it's clearly too late to hide, but he subconsciously puts the phone behind his back before he turns around to face Grantaire. It's past midnight, and the street lamp next to him flickers more often than not, but he doesn't need the light to know Grantaire is wearing that infuriating smirk of his.

"Grantaire" he says, trying to sound nonchalant, as if it were perfectly normal to wander around Paris at - he cheks his watch quickly - 01.58 pm and to meet a friend doing so. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" he jerks his head up to the building next to them and Enjolras realizes with a startle they're actually in front of Grantaire's apartment. He hadn't even noticed he had walked that far. "I came down for a smoke and while I was at it I thought I'd check if there were some Pokémon nearby, which apparently is the exact same thing _you_ were doing" he answers, his voice still unequivocally amused.

"I'm not smoking" is the only thing Enjolras can come up with, which in retrospect sounds really stupid.

"You know what I mean". Enjolras can basically feel Grantaire rolling his eyes. "I just find it really interesting that you of all people would be so engrossed in this game, which, I quote, _is creating a surveillance capitalism and a new form of totalitarianism_ ".

For a second, Enjolras almost forgets to be embarrassed and marvels at the thought Grantaire could quote something he said three or four weeks ago. Then the reality of the situation kicks in and he can feel his cheek start to redden. Okay, he might have exaggerated a _little bit_ , but to be fair, he said those things after having to spend the entire meeting reproaching people for not listening to what he was saying and playing on their phones instead.

(“Enjolras, your points are good, but hold on a minute before I respond, there’s a Vulpix near the toilets!” had exclaimed Courfeyrac ten minutes after the beginning of the meeting, and from that moment everything had gone south.

"Marius, you have a Jigglypuff on your head!" had laughed Cosette a few minutes later, pointing at his boyfriend's head.

"Joly, I finally managed to catch my first Pokémon! It's a Pidgey!" Bossuet had belted after that, interrupting Enjolras mid-sentence.

Enjolras had been willing to put all of that past them, but when even Combeferre - _Combeferre of all people_! - had told him he had forgotten to take notes because he was busy catching a Squirtle, Enjolras had exploded.

It was only fair.)

"Okay, I might have exaggerated a little" allows Enjolras, but he's not willing to say anything else in favor of the game. Although it has become his latest obsession, he knows how much he has criticized it over time, and he feels a burning shame in admitting this game has taken over his life, especially to Grantaire. Witty, sarcastic, intriguing Grantaire. Grantaire who has been on his mind more often than not in the past few months, in dreams and thoughts and even fantasies. Grantaire, who he has been trying to avoid in fear of doing something stupid, like kissing him or telling him his hair looks soft.

"If Courfeyrac were here he'd kink shame you so bad" grins Grantaire, still amused.

"Courfeyrac has no right to kink shame me, when he's been playing two months longer than I have" points out Enjolras, realizing his mistake as soon as he has made it.

"Two months _longer_?" Grantaire laughs as if he can't believe his luck. "So you've been playing for four months in secret? This is gold".

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope!" Grantaire keeps grinning as if he's won the lottery. "What level are you on?"

"I'm not telling you" answers Enjolras, resolute. Playing as often as he has, he has climbed levels so quickly it was almost embarrassing. There was no way he was going to let Grantaire make fun of him even more.

"Oh, come on, tell me!"

"I'm not telling you!" repeats Enjolras, but this doesn't seem to stop Grantaire, who throws his cigarette on the floor and starts marching towards him with a resolute expression on his face. Instinctively, Enjolras raises his hands to the sky so the phone is out of Grantaire's reach.

"Come on, show me the phone!"

"Forget it!"

Grantaire raises his right hand as well, and even tries to stand on his tiptoes to grab the phone, but the sudden movement makes Enjolras lose his balance. He instinctively grabs Grantaire's left arm not to fall and Grantaire lowers his other arm to steady him. They stay frozen for a second in this position, closer than they have ever been, and wow, have November nights always been this hot?

Looking into Grantaire's eyes, Enjolras feels the sudden urge to laugh or to flee to another country, or both. Only Grantaire seems to have this effect on him, to make his skin tingle and his thoughts fuzzy and incoherent, and it's maddening and intriguing at the same time. This is exactly what he has been trying to avoid, knowing he can't trust his brain to make rational decisions whenever Grantaire is around. He wonders briefly if Grantaire feels the same thing about him, if his heart is racing faster now that they're this close. He also wonders if Grantaire feels the urge to kiss him, the same urge Enjolras feels right now, and is he getting closer? Is he just imagining this? Grantaire tilts his head a little bit and his eyelids flutter shut and Enjolras moves closer as well and -

" _Pling!_ "

The sound that shows there's a new Pokémon nearby rings loud and clear in the silence of the night. Grantaire looks suddenly embarrassed and moves away from Enjolras so fast he almost thinks he's just imagined everything. The disappointment burns through him and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Grantaire - " he begins, although he has no idea what to say. His cheeks are burning and his heart is racing as if he's just run a marathon.

"I think Snorlax is waiting for you, Enjolras" points out Grantaire, not quite looking at him in the eyes.

"Snolrax? Enjolras?". Courfeyrac appears from around the corner, a long scarf around his neck and his phone almost hidden between the long sleeves of his coat.

Enjolras jolts and instictivly hides his phone behind is back again. If Courfeyrac found out about Pokémon Go Enjolras would never hear the end of it.

"What - what are you doing here, Courf?" he asks, trying for the same nonchalant tone as before.

"Looking for Pokémon, of course!" he answers as if it was obvious. "I expected to find a Snorlax around here. What I _didn't_ expect to find was Enjolras looking for Pokémon as well". Courfeyrac's voice seems even more excited than Grantaire's has been, and Enjolras wishes for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I wasn't looking for Pokémon" he says, with all the indignation he can muster. He looks at Grantaire for help, but he refuses to meet his eyes. Another reason for wishing for the ground to swallow him, thinks Enjolras, is that apparently now he has ruined whatever precarious relationship he had with Grantaire.

"So what are you doing out at two in the morning?" asks Courfeyrac, ready to conclude his sentence with something along the lines of _check and mate_.

"I, uhm" starts Enjolras, but the only thing he has in mind now is Grantaire and what he might be thinking. "I, uhm, I was here to speak to Grantaire, actually".

This seems to shut Courfeyrac up, so Enjolras continues. "I wanted to speak to him about, uhm, something important and it couldn't wait until morning. Yeah". Enjolras glances at Grantaire again, mentally asking him to go along with this. Just when he thinks his lie is about to be busted by either of his friends, Courfeyrac squeals.

"Well, this is - " he gestures at the both of them, incredulous and with ill-concealed excitement. " - I never thought I'd seen the day. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll just go look for a Snorlax somewhere else, I suppose". He gives them a last, radiant look, then turns around and basically runs away, probably hurrying to wake Combeferre up and tell him about it.

Enjolras sighs in relief, and glances at Grantaire. "Thank you for not saying anything".

"Are you kidding? This is blackmail material, I'm not sharing it with anyone else" answers Grantaire with a grin, but Enjolras knows he's just joking. "So, do you already have an idea of what you'll say to the others, when they'll inevitably ask you what was so important that you had to tell me in the middle of the night? You'll have to make something up".

"Nah, I don't think I'll have to" answers Enjolras, suddenly resolute. He knows what he has to do. He has to do that _something stupid_ that he has been trying so hard to avoid.

Grantaire raises his eyebrows. "They're gonna ask, you know that".

"But I already know what to say to them".

"Do you?"

"Yeah" Enjolras swallows, suddenly nervous, and starts walking towards Grantare. "See? There's this guy in my group of friends. And he's... infuriating. But also witty and sarcastic and intriguing and he covers for me to avoid that people find out I play Pokémon Go".

He sees Grantaire's lips quirking up, so he feels sure enough to go on. "And...for some reason he's always on my mind lately".

He tries to monitor Grantaire's face, hoping he hasn't misunderstood his reactions earlier, hoping Grantaire had wanted to kiss him just as bad as Enjolras had wanted. Because if he had got it all wrong, god, that would be ten thousand times worse than everyone finding out he's sold his soul to Pokémon Go.

"And well, -" he has reached Grantaire in the meanwhile, who is looking at him as if he's never seen him before. "- I just thought that it was time to tell him that. That I really like him and that I'd like to go out with him sometimes. Couldn't wait until morning, really" he finishes, swallowing again.

He really, really wants to keep his cool, but after a few seconds of silence he can't help but mutter "Please, say something".

Slowly, Grantaire starts to smile. "They're all going to think you're a sap" he says, but his eyes look incredibly fond, and Enjolras' heart swells.

"I can live with it" he says, tilting his head to the side to reach Grantaire's lips. "Can I kiss you now?" he asks.

"What about Snorlax?" Grantaire asks, with a smirk. Enjolras just laughs, and when he shuts him up with a kiss, he absentmindedly thinks that even Pokémon Go is not that addictive.

* * *

 

_Uhm, so this is it._

_The post this is based on is[this one](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/enjoloras/147309476551). _

_Review?_


End file.
